Sunderhampton
Introduction '''Sunderhampton '''is a city in Polevene on the north east coast, it serves as the city you first encounter when you enter from Fallen Knight Sea Bridge. History Sunderhampton was the first settlement when the Slortexians came from Slortex, they set it up on the coast and started building houses and paving dirt roads. The settlers set up trade across the Blue Wisp Sea, and the town became a hotspot for ships from Hohehn and Slortex Castle. Which led to a lot of harbors being built along the coast. There was also multiple canals built through the city. Claiming of the land Since Polevene was virgin land, that means claims weren't limited, so upon arrival, the captain of the Auckland, George Nosizwe claimed as much land as he could and claimed over 124 square miles of land. He built houses and farms to sustain themselves. Originally, George wanted the name of the city to be Auckland, named after the ship they had sailed on. But people decided not to name it that and instead built the Auckland Memorial in the middle of George Square on the coast, one of the most popular tourist spots in Sunderhampton today. Economy The economy of Sunderhampton was mainly reliant on fish from the oceans, especially the Ivory Coralfish, which was considered a delicacy by many outside the continent of Polevene. Its economy also expanded past seafood and eventually into farming too, there was many new foods that came along with the discovery of Polevene, many of these foods were distributed across the world. Top employers Climate The climate type is debated over, with some categorizing it as hot-summer Mediterranean climate, and others categorizing it as oceanic climate. The city experiences hot summers reaching upwards of 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and cold winters with snow being common in some of the more inland parts of the city, reaching temperatures as cold as 40 degrees Fahrenheit. Demographics Culture Preforming arts Music * The Sunderhampton Coast Symphony is a professional orchestra founded in 2654, and Sunderhampton's oldest. There is also multiple music venues such as the Sunderhampton Music Arena located on the coast, it has known to have hosted many popular music artists. Theatre The city has many different theatres, most popular one being The Basilisk Theatre Of Preforming Arts. City government Transportation Media Periodicals Daily periodicals * The Sunrise Post is a daily newspaper. Weekly * The George Nosizwe Chronicles a newspaper named after the man who founded the town that publishes once every week. * Sunderhampton Tribune is a newspaper that publishes once every week, and arguably Sunderhampton's most popular newspaper. Monthly * Eyewitness Monthly is a monthly newspaper that collects its information from eyewitnesses only, hence the name. * Northeastern News is a monthly newspaper that covers multiple cities in northeastern Polevene. Radio broadcast stations AM stations * PJRS 1070: A jazz radio station * PEDM 2830 : EDM radio station * PARH 2220 : Modern rock radio station FM stations * POPL 88.4 : Swing radio station * PVDK 88.6 : Cyber-violence radio station * PAHF 88.9 : Metalcore radio station * PPYF 89.4 : Punk rock radio station * PRVL 89.9 : Hip hop radio station * PLJQ 90.2 : Top 40 radio station * PFVV 90.3 : Crunk radio station * PNGF 90.8 : Pop/Hip hop radio station * PIOQ 91.1 : Contemporary radio station * PRWV 91.2 : Blues radio station * PJNI 91.3 : Sports talk station * PAZY 91.8 : Ska radio station * PGFH-SH1 92.3 : A radio station by the Resistance to update civilians on war matters * PFNS 92.4 : Country radio station * more coming soon Notable people from Sunderhampton Involvement in Resistance-P-Industries war Since Sunderhampton is the first city you encounter when entering from Fallen Knight, P-Industries has attacked the city multiple times. Until the destruction of the Fallen Knight Sea Bridge, Sunderhampton was attacked ruthlessly by P-Industries during several attacks. Most notably was the Sunderhampton Genocide in 2025, where P-Industries entered the city and executed and tortured citizens. Since that, the Resistance has set up a camp to protect the city from any future attacks from P-Industries. They have also stationed multiple warships on the coasts to help protect the city. Category:Cities Category:Polevene Category:Dimension 649 Category:Bevone Category:Old Cities Category:Places Category:1934 establishments